A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the war with Gaea. They are offered a second chance in life by three unknown gods of a non-existent planet named Ecagree, and so they take it, renaming themselves and even changing their looks. What happens when they have to aid their demigod friends? Even worse, forbiddened to date their old boyfriends again? OOC
1. Prologue

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them, and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

Prologue

* * *

**Man that is ONE LONG SUMMARY! By the way, Reith, Chaetae, and Granger are complete RANDOM names, originating from Sares (Ares), Chaete (Hecate), and Granger (Ranger). They are also gods who don't exist. Same with Ecagree, scrambled from Greece with an 'A'.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY UPCOMING CHARACTERS, THE FAKE GODS, AND ECAGREE! I DON'T OWN THE TITLE, IT CAME FROM AN ANIME _Detective Conan_ AND YEAH! I REALLY LIKED THE QUOTE, SO IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, IT BELONDS TO GOSHO AOYOMA I THINK HIS NAME IS!  
**

**Here is the PROLOGUE!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean felt horrible. They had let down their fellow demigods. During the preparation for the war with Gaea, Annabeth is killed by Kelli the empousai, Thalia is killed by a mysterious person, and Piper accidently foolishly trips into a crowd of monsters holding spears.

The three girls expected to be in the Underworld, yet they weren't _exactly_ in the Underworld. They were transparent, meaning that they were spirits, but they were…somewhere even Annabeth didn't recognize. Just then, the three realized that there was a man standing in front of them.

Wait…two men and a woman. The three didn't recognize the figures.

"Welcome, girls," boomed a voice.

"Who's there?" Thalia demanded, surprisingly sounding confident that even Thalia seemed a little taken back. The voice just chuckled at her bravery. The figures stepped closer to the girls. The man on the right looked powerful, strong, and muscular, painfully reminding Annabeth of her boyfriend Percy Jackson. The woman in the middle emitted an aura of power and…wisdom. The final figure, a thin man but still emitting power, chuckled.

"We are the gods of Ecagree," said the man on the right. His voice was hard as steel; as if he could threaten you to do anything without even lifting a finger.

"Ecagree?" Piper asked, frowning. The man on the left side sighed dramatically.

"Of course, those Olympians never acknowledge us," he grumbled. The woman shook her head, and folded her arms.

"No worries, they will soon know us as the upper gods," the woman's voice was gentle, echoing, angelic, yet loud and…magical really.

"How about we introduce ourselves? I am Reith, the god of Strength and Power," Reith, the man on the right, flexed his muscles. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Please, Reith, stop flirting with these girls," she turned her attention toward the clueless demigods, "I am Chaetae, the goddess of Magic, Wisdom, Intelligence, and Potions," Chaetae smiled.

"And I am Granger, the god of Defense and Ranged Weapons!" Granger grinned.

"W-What? We're supposed to be in the Underworld!" Annabeth sputtered, "Why are you all even here?"

"Well, young lady, we are here to give you a special second chance in life. As our adopted children," Chaetae explained swiftly, "You will have strength and a flaw. You must decide between the three of us gods of Ecagree. There, in the village Sidon, you will train with your newly gained powers. In a matter of weeks, you will teleport to Planet Earth and assist the demigods along with three of our own children."

The three girls gaped at the gods of Ecagree. _A second chance in life?_

"But—"

"Ah, no worries! Special from Chaetae, you will be able to choose your looks so nobody on Planet Earth will ever recognize you!" Granger exclaimed. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper exchanged looks. _Nobody_, not even their boyfriends? Their hearts sank. But…they'll still get to see them…

"Do you accept?" asked Reith, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes," the girls answered eagerly. Chaetae smiled.

"Delightful. Please, decide on one," Chaetae spread her arms out, "And choose wisely. If you choose Reith, you will be powerful in Strength and power, though horrible in Magic. If you choose me, you will be Intelligent, Wise, and you'll be using powerful spells, yet you will suffer wickedly in Defense. If you choose Granger, you will be excellent in Ranged weapons and Defense, yet poor in Strength."

Annabeth and Piper gestured for Thalia to go first.

"Reith," she immediately answered. Piper raised an eyebrow, thinking Thalia would've gone for Granger, but shrugged. Annabeth then chose Chaetae, which wasn't much of a surprise, and Piper chose Granger.

"Wise choices, children…now…any names?" Chaetae looked at Piper first. She bit her bottom lip before answering.

"Jade Lenis." Chaetae nodded in approval, then looked at Annabeth.

"Skye Elkton."

Thalia frowned, deep in thought for her own perfect name. Her face brightened when she finally found one.

"Gwendolyn Brooks," she grinned.

"Interesting names…" Chaetae then stepped back. She chanted a spell, waved her left hand, and then looked satisfied. "Reith, please lead them to Sidon."

"Roger that," Reith said. Annabeth [Skye], Piper [Jade], and Thalia [Gwendolyn] frowned at Chaetae's earlier reaction, but shrugged and followed Reith to their new home.

* * *

**THAT PROBABLY SUCKED, BUT NO WORRIES! IT WILL NOT SUCK SOON! I have to go to bed, so stay tuned for Chapter 1 and review to let me know if I should change anything!**

**By the way, I thought Skye and Jade really fit Annabeth and Piper, but I had some troubles with Thalia, so if you have any name suggestions for Thalia that'd really be appreciated!**

**Stay tuned!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Oath

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

Chapter 1

The Oath

* * *

**Alrighty! Hey everyone! I feel REALLY happy because I got five reviews and everyone said to keep updating! Glad to hear that!**

**And indeed, I got the title from **_**Detective Conan**_**. One of the best animes/mangas I've watched/read. **

**Percy: Am I in this story?**

**Me: Yep! Not yet though.**

**Percy: Bummer…**

**Me: :P Everyone makes you and Jason and Nico or at least just you reborn as a new person, so I flipped the switch and also created my own universe there.**

**Percy: I wanna go to your universe! It sounds cool!**

**Me: WELL TOO BAD! If I only owned you…**

**Percy: Hey Rick Riordan? Since you own me, can you make my universe cool?**

…

**Percy: Aw…**

**Me: HAHA! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As we walked through a corridor of a building with no windows (how can you _not_ have any windows?). I glanced over at Thalia and Piper and nearly stumbled over my own feet. Instead of the usual Goth-like Thalia who usually wore a _Death to Barbie_ tee-shirt and black clothing, a girl with milk-chocolate colored hair in a ponytail over her shoulder stood in Thalia's place. She even had tanned skin, which was a total makeover for Thalia, including the fact that she was actually wearing clothing that wasn't entirely black! Beside this girl was Piper. Uh, I _think_ its Piper. The girl in her place had dirty blonde hair in neat waves down her back and to her waist, and wore colorful clothing.

What happened to Piper and Thalia?

_HOLD IT,_ yelled a voice at the back of my mind, _this isn't Piper McLean and Thalia Grace anymore! This is Jade Lenis and Gwendolyn Brooks!_ Oh my gods, what do _I_, Skye Elkton, look like?

"Annabeth, stop staring at—OH MY GODS!" Thalia (or Gwendolyn?) exclaimed, her eyes widening the second she turned her head in my direction. Gods…I _really_ hope I don't look like a freak…because honestly, the two girls beside me look pretty much…stunning.

"Thalia, Annabeth, check yourself _out!_" Piper (Jade?) grinned. Reith, who was up ahead, turned around so he was facing us and sighed. Yeah uh…pardon us…we're just being girls over here! What the Hades…am I becoming an Aphrodite girl now?

And I'm not talking about you Piper; you're _way_ cooler and better.

"Jade, Gwendolyn, Skye, please keep walking, we don't have all day to be standing here and gossiping," Reith called out, folding his arms as if saying, _girls these days_.

"Coming," the three of us replied and started walking. I lifted my hands in front of my eyes. Wow. They look the same. Tanned and thin fingers…do I still look like Annabeth or do I look like a Skye now?

"I am _so_ running to a mirror when we get out of…where are we?" Piper/Jade asked.

"The special corridor to Ecagree; only qualified people may use it from Earth to Ecagree," Reith responded. Special corridor?

"Can you tell us more about Ecagree?" Thalia/Gwendolyn questioned, stealing the words right out my mouth. Or throat.

"That's more of Chaetae's job, but I _will_ tell you to not use your birth names…especially once you are granted permission to travel back to Earth," Reith answered, "you are to keep your birth names a secret unless you came with somebody you know, for instance you three."

"Oh…" I put my hands on my head. I felt strands of hair being pulled back into some kind of hairdo. I kept running my fingers on the sides on my head, but I couldn't find the stupid ponytail or whatever. I _better_ not have the hairdo where it's short. Like really short. Like boys.

After about a minute, Reith stopped in front of the end of the hallway where there was a door. A fancy door…like wood and the window is stained glass. Basically the doors you got at your homes, _if_ you know what I'm talking about.

"Here we are!" Reith started feeling around the waist of his pants of his armor, until he pulled something out. A silver key. He shoved it into the keyhole and opened the door, revealing a…a…stunning place.

The grass was so green, the sky was clear of pollution.

The clouds were fluffy and white, and the land was gently rolling with homes planted among them, with occasional huge ones.

But what stunned me the most was that there were no cars.

"Ah, yes, yes, you Earthlings use cars, don't you?" Reith asked. Tha—oh for the sake of the Gods, I'll just call her and Piper by our new names! _Gwendolyn_, Jade, and I nodded. "Here in Ecagree, we don't use cars. We're nature neat freaks, if you'd like to put it that way. Especially Chaetae, she _hates_ all the pollution on Earth."

"Oh my gods…" Jade gasped, drinking in the scene.

"Yes, yes, come along now, we must go to the Academy where you'll meet your tour guides of Sidon and learn more stuff," Reith started walking again towards a larger building, with **SIDON ACADEMY** engraved on the plate above the double doors. He pushed open the doors and into another room, where Chaetae and three teenagers about our age were kneeling, facing us. They stood and bowed toward Reith and took their respectful seats again.

"Welcome, girls," Chaetae greeted. Just to be polite, I bowed and kneeled, followed by Jade and Gwendolyn. "Some brief introductions," Chaetae gestured to the boy on the right, who had ruffled black hair and shining brown eyes.

"My name is Zayn Brahmin, son of Lord Granger," Zayn half-smiled.

"I am Xanthe Ardelynn, daughter of Lady Chaetae," Xanthe, the girl, said. Her dark brown hair in small waves fell down just below her shoulders, and her eyes…the color of…lavender…shun.

"Jayden Demerol, son of Sir Reith," Jayden, the boy on the left, said. He had brown hair, messy in a handsome way. Oh geez, Aphrodite girls are _really_ rubbing off on me.

"Children, these are your new half-siblings. Xanthe, Skye Elkton on the right is your half-sister. Zayn, your half-sister is Jade Lenis on the left, and Jayden, your half-sister is Gwendolyn in the middle," Chaetae gestured to each one of us. The teens nodded, Zayn eyeing us like a hawk, Xanthe giving us a warm and welcoming look, and Jayden, sitting a _little too close_ to Xanthe, fiddled with something like a watch on his left wrist. Perhaps Xanthe and Jayden were a little something…

BAD ANNABETH, BAD ANNABETH! STOP THINKING LIKE AN APHRODITE GIRL!

Or…

BAD SKYE, BAD SKYE! STOP THINKING LIKE AN APHRODITE GIRL!

"Now, I hear that you would like some information about Ecagree, correct?" Chaetae asked. I nodded. I _really_ want to hear some more information about this mysterious place.

"Well, first things first: all the people of Ecagree BUT Xanthe, Jayden, and Zayn are people who were given a second life from Earth. Demigods like you, or even mortals who died as innocent people at a young age," Chaetae began. That got me thinking…does that mean the demigods who died heroes during the war with Kronos would be here too? She continued, "But before we _really_ begin your new life as new people, I'd like you to recite an oath."

Chaetae gestured for her daughter to continue. "Are you positive?"

Huh? "Of course we are! If we weren't, we wouldn't be here!" Gwendolyn exclaimed. Xanthe let out a small laugh as if this were normal.

"Repeat after me: I swear that I will put the past of my previous life behind me," Xanthe paused, signaling for us to continue.

"I swear that I will put the past of my previous life behind me," Jade, Gwendolyn, and I repeated.

"…and that any past relationships that I have had will _not_ be repeated," Xanthe finished.

_THUNK!_

Hear that? That's the sound of my jaw slamming into the ground. That means…the only past relationship I've ever had was with…Percy Jackson. I love him. Now that I left him, I was hoping that with this second life I could live with him again. But now…I've left him for good.

"…and…and that any p-past relationships that I-I have had…will not…be repeated," the three of us stammered.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**Dang it! That oath is keeping Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper (I haven't actually said anything about Thalico and Jasper but…isn't it kinda obvious?) apart! OH NOSIES!**

**So did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me in a review and stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2: Freaking Out

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

Chapter 2

Freaking Out

* * *

**WHATS UP PEOPLE?! I feel like it takes me a long time to type up a chapter because I keep getting distracted and off track…whoopsies!**

**Anyway, all the reviews are appreciated! I love all you people who told me to keep at it and update soon and stuff! **

**Disclaimer: Really. Do I REALLY need to say it? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except I'd like to own Percy and his friends…) BUT THE PLOT AND MY LITTLE UNIVERSE CALLED ECAGREE! I don't own the title either…credits to Gosho Aoyoma (not sure about his last name) who created the quote!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh my gods, oh my gods, where the Hades _are_ they? Jason, Nico, and I cut through the last of the herd of monsters, hoping to spot them. Oh gods, please tell me they aren't just…_gone_. Annabeth and I were back together again and now we're separated in less than a year!

"ANNABETH! THALIA! PIPER!" the three of us yelled while kicking the monster remains around. Please…I can't lose her already…

"Where the Hades are they now?" Nico growled, stabbing his Stygian sword into the earth. I fell to my knees and started pounding my fists against the dirt angrily. We searched all over; camp, Manhattan, even Camp Jupiter! I asked Blackjack to try and locate them from above but…no such luck.

And it just _had_ to be just before the stupid war.

You've got to be franking kidding me.

Sorry Frank, your name just fits that.

"Guys, c'mon, I'm sure they're somewhere," Jason said, looking around.

"Yeah sure, after we've searched our demigod butts off! Thalia might be laughing her head off at us right now," Nico glared in every direction he looked, sending small shivers down my spine. Geez that kid can glare.

"Let's just do another round of searching and we'll turn in for the night. Surely they'll be back in the morning," Jason assured us, though it sounded like he was assuring himself more than us. I stood up and sighed.

"If Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia come back tomorrow morning laughing at us, I won't be a happy son of Poseidon," I grumbled, stumbling towards Jason and Nico.

-:- -:- -:-

And with the kind of luck we have as sons of the Big Three…

…the girls never turned up the next morning.

"Boys, I'm sure the girls will turn up sometime soon," Chiron said. I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Perhaps Anniebell and her friends are with the Huntresses," yawned Mr. D. I shot a glare in his direction. Of course they'd be with the huntresses, surely we wouldn't worry!

ERRR! WRONG!

"Thalia quit the Huntresses, why would they be with them?" Nico snorted, "Unless they ditched us for a _'boy-free tomorrow!'_"

Under different circumstances, I would've laughed, but considering the fact that my girlfriend, cousin, and friend mysteriously disappeared last night during an invasion of monsters just outside of camp borders…ha. Ha. Ha.

If they are dead, I will personally skewer the person who killed them with Riptide.

Without hesitation, shall I add?

But Nico, being a son of Hades and having the ability to sense which demigod died, tells us that our girlfriends aren't dead. _SO WHERE THE HADES ARE THEY?!_

"Piper wouldn't do that…" Jason said, tightening his grip on his Imperial Golden sword. Yeah…about that…long story short; because of Piper, he's kind of traveling from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood.

_Dad…_I thought, _please. Help us. Where's Annabeth?_

As if answering my prayer, a voice boomed in my head, _NO TIME TO WORRY! FIGHT, MY BOY! FIGHT! MONSTERS INVADING! FIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT!_

How mature, Poseidon.

Thalia's POV

I am such an idiot. I walk into my second chance in life thinking; _I'll get back to Camp Half-Blood soon, and surprise Nico with my new super powers!_ But no! We just _HAD_ to swear on a stupid oath about leaving the past behind us _and_ that we won't return to our past relationships! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NICO IS SOOO GOING TO KILL ME FOR AGREEING TO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

So Chaetae launches into explaining to us all about Ecagree, the history and whatnot and stuff I really don't care about…and when she reached the explanation about quests, I perked up like a puppy being given a treat.

"…about quests, they are quite rare. We only send out our best children to take care of the quest, and we also expect them to return safely with no definite relationships or friendships with anyone," Chaetae explained, "if you do ever end up tell someone your _true_ identity, that person will have to be executed, as you are supposedly dead to the Earthlings."

Aw dang it…stupid oath.

"Is everything clear?" Chaetae asked. The dude Jayden nudged Xanthe, who opened her eyes, snapping her head up. Oh how I wish I could fall asleep like how Xanthe just did…

"Yes," Annabeth, or I'll just call her Skye, replied.

"Excellent. Now my children, training starts tomorrow, so please, make yourselves at home," Chaetae snapped her fingers, and she disappeared with a _poof! _I looked around, noticing that Reith was also gone, leaving Skye, Jade [for you people, it's Piper], and me alone with the other people. After a moment of silence, Xanthe clapped her hands together and smiled warmly.

"Who wants to see their reflection?"

"OOOH! MEE!" I instantly exclaimed. Skye burst out laughing, Jade joining shortly after. Xanthe chanted something quickly, and then a mirror appeared in my face. Wow. Pretty, flawless Gwendolyn was in the mirror, but it wasn't Thalia. Not my style, for your information. Jade was Jade, except with Skye…I noticed a couple times that her body flickered to a different image…_Annabeth_.

"That's weird," I frowned. Apparently Xanthe noticed too, but she just shrugged.

"That's something you should get used to controlling. If you think about your previous life, your body image will flicker to your old image. So for safety purposes think about your life when you're in private," Xanthe advised. I nodded. Annabeth heard, so she stopped thinking about her life…_before_.

This might be a little hard.

Previous life for me means thinking about Nico Di Angelo right?

This will _definitely_ be hard for me.

Perhaps for Skye and Jade too.

* * *

**Just thought I'd throw in Percy and Thalia's perspective in there too with Percy freaking out and Thalia…kind of freaking out. **

**Just something random…if you like to watch fluffy and awesome and cute animals, type in Maru in YouTube and the uploader should be mugomaru or something close to that, and Maru is a silly fat and fluffy kitty who loves boxes! He's stupid too. :P**

**Read…review…stay tuned!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting People

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

Chapter 3

Meeting People

* * *

**You know…I'm kinda sad. This is chapter 3 (technically 4), and when I look at other stories…they got like gazillion favs and follows and I only got like 4 and 5. And those stories got the same number of chapters as me. Am I doing alright? Or am I doing horrible? Can anybody give out any advice to me? That'd be appreciated :)**

**It's understandable that my summaries might suck and my writing might suck or I might just be really impatient…but seriously; do those people work magic to have bazillion follows and stuff? **

**But hey, you're talkin' to a seventh grader here so take it easy on me :)**

**It's also quite understandable if they're in high school and they know tons more vocabulary than me…I'm just curious. That's all. **

**ANYHOW!**

**Sorry I didn't update in a loooonnggg time! Let's just say it's all school's fault :) And also my laziness.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own PJO or HoO characters. I only own the plot and my little universe Ecagree. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When Xanthe made a mirror appear in front of me, I gasped. I was…different. Black, straight hair that was probably long was piled on my head in a humongous bun, tied with a bow. I have to admit, it was real nice. My skin was smooth and not as tanned as before…and instead of stormy gray eyes I had light blue eyes. Somebody whistled.

"ACK! What was that for?" grumbled Jayden.

"For being you," Xanthe replied.

"HAHAHA! HAHA—OW!"

I stifled my laughter, as the mirrors vanished. Xanthe was glaring at the boys on either side of her, who were rubbing their sides or neck. Xanthe must be deadly. Oh geez…her eyes went from lavender to violet…mood change, much?

"Can we go now?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…" Zayn muttered, returning the glare to Xanthe. The six of us stood and walked out of Sidon Academy. Gods, I am _so_ pumped for tomorrow's training!

As we walked, Jayden, Zayn, and Xanthe simply pointed out some important buildings to Sidon, while Jade, Gwendolyn, and I gaped at them all. _The way they were built was stunning._ Like seriously, even I, An—I should really stop that. But you get what I mean, right?

_Stop it,_ commanded a voice at the back of my head, _you're Skye Elkton now, not Annabeth Chase._

"Oh my gods, you people are so _amazing_ at this stuff!" Gwendolyn exclaimed. Insert my face gaping. Thalia Grace, interested in architecture? DANG IT! I did it again! Somebody HELP ME!

"Eh, no biggie," Xanthe shrugged like it was no big deal (but it was, for us so-called _earthlings_), "Once you live here long enough you start getting used to it. Like our half-siblings who came not too long ago. I think they were…Christian Brockton, Sarah Bindley, Bailey Archon, and Levi Carnell," Xanthe frowned. I must ask; how does one simply forget their half-sibling names?

Gwendolyn, Jade, and I exchanged looks. Those names…or initials rather…aren't they familiar to you? If not, feel free to slap yourself. Literally. C.B., S.B., B.A., L.C….ring any bells? If not, slap yourself. Not kidding.

"You think it's them?" Jade asked. Gwendolyn and I nodded vigorously.

"Can we see them?" Gwendolyn asked eagerly. Jayden's face registered surprise, but it was wiped off as soon as Xanthe shrugged.

"Sure, they're free today anyways," Xanthe gestured for us to follow her to another building, similar looking to an apartment, but much smaller. But whoa, I think I underestimated it.

The second you walk in, it's _huge_. It just looks small on the outside, but it's WAY bigger on the inside. I'm guessing that's the magic of Lady Chaetae.

The reminds me…

…how much more longer until I stop being Annabeth Chase on the inside?

Piper's POV

I have absolutely NO idea why I suggested we go check out these people, but I just had a gut feeling that it was _them_ from Camp Half-Blood. Never met them before, but according to everyone, they must be pretty awesome people. Well…except for that dude who helped Kronos rise. I think his name was…Luke…Castel?

"Christian, Sarah, Bailey, Levi, you got some surprise visitors from some new half-siblings," Zayn called out after briefly knocking on a door past the lobby. The door opened, revealing a brunette with eyes the color of the sky.

"Hey guys! Oh…who're these people?" asked the brunette. Have to admit, she was pretty.

"You're half-siblings. Now Sir Reith is bugging me right now in my head, so I gotta run. See you all at dinner?" Jayden asked. The brunette smiled and nodded. Jayden bent down to whisper something in Xanthe's ear, and she smiled. Then he sprinted off.

"We'll leave you to your business. C'mon Zayn, let's go," Xanthe grabbed Zayn by the arm and dragged him off.

"Ugh, that Xanthe, never explaining things properly!" complained the brunette, "anyhow, come on in! I'm sure the others would love to meet their new siblings," she opened the door wider and we stepped inside to the…big-ish room. It was definitely suited for four people. Speaking of the others, there they were, sitting on a bed, casually chatting. Skye was the first to say something.

"GUYS!"

Uh…okay? I thought Ann—hold on—SKYE would react differently. But oh well, people have different reactions to different things, especially this wise and intelligent daughter of Ath—Chaetae. _Lady_ Chaetae, that is.

"Who're you?" asked a black haired boy. Handsome alright, with brown eyes and was tanned. You're typical guy who wants to look normal and not that attractive.

"It's us; Annabeth and me!" Gwendolyn exclaimed. Is it really smart to be spilling private information to people you just met? Sure, you might be confident in the fact that they might be some old friends, but seriously; you could've mistook it.

The other girl seated beside another guy gasped in realization.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" she exclaimed. Are you lost? I am for-sure lost!

"Wait…are you—"

"YES I AM SILENA! NOW GIVE ME A HUG!" cried the other brunette*.

-:- -:- -:-

Lots of hugs and greetings later, everybody FINALLY turned their attention back on me. Awkward! Especially when you don't even know these people…or how they originally looked like. Or if they were even…you know what, I'll just shut my blabbering mouth.

I miss Jason…

RANDOM!

* * *

**SO THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPPIE, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! I JUST HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP LIKE REAL SOON, SO I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A PROPER UPDATE NEXT TIME!**

**Thanks to you all who reviewed! I REALLY appreciated it! **

**And I'm thinking about rewriting this story so it's COMPLETELY different! So…BEWARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So yeah…I won't be rewriting it anytime soon :)**

**All I can tell you if you want me to rewrite it, are that Percy…and Annabeth…are NOT dating in it :). WHOA! They WILL, just not quite at the beginning. Just some quick clarification, after realizing I didn't put 'Yet' in there while reading on my iPod...**

**Also that most of the plot is that same, except for that Percabeth bit and also some characters are switching roles, and I might actually change Thalia's new name so it's not so freakin' long. Of course I was just going to call her Gwen, but seriously, typing Gwendolyn takes 1-2 seconds longer. **

**Call me a lazy butthole, I don't care :P**

***-I don't actually remember how Silena originally looked like, so…it doesn't matter right now but if she was actually a brunette then…oops.**

**ANYWAY—**

**Quick thought:**

**Don't you hate it when people say **_**No Offense but…**_** it's like SERIOUSLY! You're basically saying this: **_**No offense, but I'm just about to offend you.**_** Doesn't it? That's what one of my teachers from a couple years ago said when he found out that people always said no offense nowadays…**

**IT'S TRUE! **

**Anyway (I know I say anyway a lot), let me know if I should rewrite this story, because personally, I think I should. My new idea's been bugging me. So…of course I don't want to give out spoilers…**

**But our friend Reith will be replaced with one of our best buddies! BUT ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SHOULD I REWRITE OR JUST WRITE IT AS ANOTHER STORY? TELLLL MMEEEEE MYYY FRRRIIIEEENNNDDSSSS! **

**REVIEW & …**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy and I Know It

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

Chapter 4

Crazy and I Know It

* * *

**One story finished another on the go, and the last one in my notebook! WOOT WOOT! **

**By the way, I'll be updating this story every Saturday now, unless I feel like writing, so yeah! I actually got a plan instead of you going like, "WHERE THE HADES IS SHE?!" Then a month goes by and then I lose track of time and yeah…that would suck…**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Percy Jackson: **_**NOT OWNED! **_**Annabeth Chase: **_**NOT OWNED! **_**Piper McLean: **_**NOT OWNED! **_**Thalia Grace: **_**NOT OWNED! **_**Nico Di Angelo: **_**NOT OWNED! **_**Jason Grace:**_** NOT OWNED! **_**Other PJO/HoO Characters:**_** NOT OWNED! **_**Xanthe Ardelynn: **_**TAKEN HOSTAGE! **_**Jayden Demerol:**_** TAKEN HOSTAGE! **_**Zayn Brahmin:**_** TAKEN HOSTAGE!**

**To sum it all up, all those who I took hostage, I own them. Yeah, I bought them on eBay. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jason's POV

Holy Zeus's underpants…tell me I'm crazy: My friend, sister, and girlfriend went missing and we can't locate them. Then Percy tells Nico and me that Poseidon just suddenly comes in and says: _NO TIME TO WORRY! FIGHT, MY BOY! FIGHT! MONSTERS INVADING! FIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT! _

HOW THE HADES CAN WE FIGHT FRANKING [Sorry Perce, Stoll your word (sorry Stoll Brothers)] MONSTERS WHEN WE COULD BE SEARCHING FOR THE GIRLS WHO DECIDED TO VANISH INTO THIN AIR?!

Sorry, going out of praetor/leader mode. But seriously, wouldn't you be freaking out at this stage if you were in my shoes? Exactly.

And the monsters weren't even invading. They were more like banging on the invisible borders of camp that keep out the monsters. As Nico, Percy, and I raced up the hill to say a casual hi to them, I also kept lookout to see if I could spot the girls in case they were hiding somewhere.

No such luck.

"Great…the one way to get to Manhattan is blocked off by monsters banging on our door," Nico sighed.

"Got that right," Percy ran his fingers through his hair, making it a hundred times messier than before…if that were possible for him. The monsters in front of our noses snarled and roared, making me uncomfortable. I mean…what if the borders break? We'd be demigod toast, sons of the Big Three flavor. Yum.

"Do you wanna kill them all off?" I asked. The other two smirked and grinned.

"Fear the rage of Percy Jackson," Percy grinned.

"CHAARRRGEEE!" Nico yelled, and the three of us unsheathed our weapons and charged, swiping our blades through the bodies of the monsters, dissolving as we advanced.

So far…so good.

"Such a shame…I expected more from you pathetic demigods."

Annabeth/Skye's POV

The next morning, I practically jumped out of bed and scrambled around, pulling on random clothing and praying to whoever there was to pray to that they actually matched. My little dorm room was small, but I didn't care. Sidon Academy had lots of rooms for every child no matter what age until you got the proper education you needed. That doesn't include English, Math, and Art; and so on…they just teach you the _History_ of Ecagree and Phys. Ed. When Xanthe explained it all to me last night, I asked her if they had Math and she was _clueless_ of what I was talking about.

So yeah, it was cool. But my word of advice: No matter what the circumstances, NEVER kill yourself if you are in high hopes to be offered a life in Ecagree. It has its pros and cons.

I basically told you their ups, but there are obviously downs too. One of them, is that once you are reborn, can't change your looks. It just changes on its own. So if you were stunning on Earth, chances are, you might look like a total freak here. Another is that there are _strict_ laws. And they are _serious_ with punishments. If you create graffiti on any wall of the planet, you get a death sentence from Chaetae. Even just a little chalk…so Chaetae _might_ be a neat freak. Not that I blame her, I'm kind of OCD myself.

No TV, no phones, no iPods, no 80" flat screen TVs, PlayStation, basically NO TECHNOLOGY. No cars either; we go old fashion on this planet. Its either you walk on your feet or you sit on your butt forever.

I opened my room door and raced down the hall [after making sure my door was locked…people can be nosy sometimes] toward the dining hall. Xanthe was just coming out of her own room, so I stopped and walked to her. What? I didn't want to appear like a loner.

"Hey Skye," she greeted, "Ready for your very first class?"

I nodded so fast I nearly thought my head was going to bounce off. Luckily it didn't. She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"XANTHE! SKYE!" yelled a familiar voice. Xanthe slightly blushed. _Ooooh! Xanthe's got a crush! Xanthe's got a crush!_

_Shut up,_ snarled a voice at the back of my head. Jayden jogged over from the other side of the academy. Surprisingly, he wasn't going like _HAAA, HUUU, HAAAA,_ like some people do. He was just breathing like he walked the whole way.

"Good heck, Gwendolyn's freaking passed out on the bed! I've been banging on her door for ages," Jayden said. I sighed. Typical Thal—Gwendolyn, she never gets up on time or early, whether she was excited as ever for the next day or not. She'll always be passed out.

"I'll go wake her," I offered.

"Thanks Skye, I owe you," Jayden cracked a grin, and I nodded, walking away.

"Hey Xan."

I froze. I'm not normally one for eavesdropping, but…that was Jayden speaking. His voice was just suddenly softer than before. Not that he was like, demanding before, but…you know what I mean? I pretended to be searching for something in my pockets while just in earshot of their conversation. Hey, just making sure they might be a thing!

"Aye Jay," Xanthe replied a little quieter. There was a pause before Jayden spoke up.

"Those girls seem pretty nice, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're not as bad as…Ms. Dude," Xanthe said. Ms. Dude?

"You mean Bethany? No way," Jayden denied.

"Yes way, she's only nice to you and the other dudes," Xanthe scoffed, "I feel like only Skye, Jade, and Gwendolyn treat me nicely, aye Jay." Oh…hold on…_AJ_. Not Aye Jay, _duh?_

"Only? I thought Sarah and Bailey were ones too," Jayden responded. There was another silence.

"I've heard Sarah talk to Bailey behind my back before."

"Well no wonder, you can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

There was a sound of a _THUMP!_

"OW! Geez, take a joke?" Jayden huffed. _THUMP! "_OW OW OW! Okay GEEZ! Stop that!"

I sighed and shook my head, continuing my walk to Gwendolyn's room, looking for her name engraved on a plate on the fancy wooden doors. I admired all the doors and their respectful plates. The architect must've put a lot of thought on the academy. It was wonderland for me.

_Elliot Benz, Michael Brooklyn, Gwendolyn Brooks…_

I knocked on the door with the plate of Gwendolyn. A feminine voice groaned, followed by the noise of shuffling. The door whipped open, showing a very grumpy-looking Gwendolyn.

"Had a nice sleep, Gwendolyn?" I smirked. She blinked several times before replying.

"No duh, early bird, and just say Gwen…." Gwen yawned and stretched as someone tapped my shoulder. "Oh yay, it's Jade."

"Hey!" Jade scowled, "And get up by the way, first day of classes. Who wants to be late?"

"Me," Gwen replied sleepily. I kicked her in the shin.

"Seriously!"

FINALLY, AT LAST! Gwen stepped out of her room in a pair of regular jeans [GASP] and a black shirt [Aw…] and off we went to the pavilion in silence. When we arrived, it was slightly packed with many different tables. I guess you could call it a cafeteria too.

"Xanthe and the other two dudes are over there," Jade said, guiding us through the crowd.

"Hey guys," Gwen yawned [again] and plopped herself next to her half-brother Jayden while I sat next to her, and Jade climbed in next.

"Have a good sleep? Sleep is always mandatory before classes," Zayn said. We all nodded.

"Well class is in five minutes, so go help yourselves to some food!"

* * *

**TA-DA! Sorry I haven't updated earlier, but hopefully you read my note earlier. **

**Did you like this chapter? Jason might've been out of character and I got lazy with him…so sorry about his part being sucky. **

**How did your Halloween go? Did you go trick-or-treating? I sure did, even in the light rain! I got like a whole huge bag full of candy…YUMMY!**

**Time to go update my next story! See you next Saturday-unless-I-update-earlier!**

**Review & stay tuned!**

**:D**

**[I have like a full page for the :D on Word XD]**


	6. Chapter 5: This Is Where the REAL Fun Is

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

* * *

Chapter 5

This Is Where the REAL Fun Begins

* * *

**[A/N'S ARE NOW AT THE BOTTOM]**

* * *

Annabeth/Skye's POV

The second Jayden said _class_; my heart began racing like crazy. I couldn't wait to start my very first class with _magic_. Just at the thought of it made my heart do its workout routine. But for Tha—Gwen, she had other thoughts. She stood up and ran to where the food sat the moment Jayden finished his sentence. Piper—erm, JADE—and I sighed and ran after her.

And let me tell you. Their food looks _delicious_. My stomach rumbled as I inhaled the aroma of bacon sizzling, eggs being flipped…hash browns set on a tray…_GIVE ME FOOD;_ my stomach seemed to scream at my brain. Gwen was already piling a bunch of stuff on her plate, while shoving some in her mouth at the same time.

"Are you kidding me, Gwen?" Jade snagged a small piece of bacon from Gwen's plate when she passed by, practically running.

"Whap?" Gwen asked, her mouth full of food, "Furls neeb boo eap," she swallowed big.

"Ew, don't talk when your mouth's full! Have you been taught any manners?" I demanded, picking up a plate at the end of one of the long food stands. But Gwen had already disappeared into the crowd, either snaking her way to more food, or avoiding my question.

After devouring two plates of breakfast for me, one and a half for Jade, and like, ten for Gwen, Xanthe decided that it was time to head to class. Yes, we eat pretty fast. Er…_too_ fast for girls? I don't know, and I don't think anybody really cared either since…our…boyfriends…are…

ANYHOW! Let's act as if I never said anything about that, shall we? MOVING ON!

"Gwen, follow Jay, and Jade, follow Zayn. They'll show you the way to class. C'mon Skye, class for us is on the other side of the academy," Xanthe briefly waved to the others along with me, and she gripped my elbow [ow] and dragged me in the opposite direction from the four others. When she finally let go of my elbow that was taken hostage, I snuck a glance at her. Xanthe's dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, stands of hair framing her face.

"You might want to tie your hair up."

I was knocked out of my walking trance when Xanthe's voice rang through my ears.

"Oh…why?" I asked. And then it hit me; _magic_ duh? Stupid Anna—Skye.

"On your first day of classes, Lady Chaetae is generally just teaching you the basics of wielding a staff, but before that, she has to help you pick out the staff that best fits you. Usually, kids start setting things on fire or blasting balls of magic everywhere, or if their lucky, just some water forming into ice," Xanthe explained. I immediately stiffened the last sentence. _Percy…._STOP IT! Stop thinking about him, Skye! This is your shot at a new life, you can't ruin it now.

"Chaetae is teaching us?" I raised both my eyebrows; back at Camp Half-Blood, the senior campers normally lead the classes, occasionally with Chiron too. But the Olympians…they never visited.

"_Lady_ Chaetae, that is," Xanthe corrected me, "It's important that you say the Gods' names with respect, but I think she'll let it go, since you're new. But anyways, yes, she's teaching us. She doesn't like it when others teach the new kids, because she claims that they tend to get some information wrong."

"Oh."

We continued walking in a comfortable, yet slightly awkward silence. I glanced around the corridors of the academy, while Xanthe kept her eyes planted on something in front of her.

"We're here," Xanthe pulled me back when I just kept walking. She opened a glossy-looking door, revealing a…room that was probably the size of the entire academy itself. Stained-glass windows were placed elegantly on the wall; the tiled floors were so…_magical-looking_ that it drove the architectural-nerdy part of me nuts*. I mean, how could one simply achieve such a sophisticated-looking room so easily? Plus…I don't think this room was actually _attached_ to the actual academy.

"That's because it isn't," an echoing and soothing voice answered. I bit back a silent curse—had I said that aloud?

"Yeah," the same voice let out a small laugh that I was sure I could've fallen asleep at the sound of it. _Lady Chaetae_.

"Welcome, Skye, Xanthe," Lady Chaetae flashed a warm smile as I looked up. That's when I realized that the entire room [I think that doesn't cover it all, but oh well] was empty. I mean, the only people here were Xanthe, me, and Lady Chaetae. I immediately started panicking—what if this was a trick? What if we were tricked into thinking this was another life, when it was actually some part of the Underworld? Where's Jade and Gwen? What if—

"Where are the others?" Xanthe asked after we bowed down politely.

"I have cancelled their classes. I'm sure Skye deserves some space to practice her magic," Lady Chaetae replied. Xanthe nodded. Wait, _some_ space? You're telling me that I need the whole _room_ that's like, a gazillion times bigger than my puny bedroom?

"Now, about this…" Lady Chaetae paused, "To become an official sorceress like Xanthe, you must work your way through the basic class, the mage. But first things first—we must select a suitable staff for you." Lady Chaetae waved her hand, and five staves appeared between us, in a horizontal line. All of them were long, wooden ones, as if carved from a small tree trunk. All had unique designs, but each had a different…gem on top. The first one had a rich, deep red color—I recognized it as a Ruby. The second one had a clear gem, though the colored lights from the stained-glass windows made the gem shine different colors. _A moonstone…_little rainbows formed on the floor. A Rainbow Moonstone, to be exact. The third one was flashing different colors until it settled on the prettiest blue—an Aquamarine. The fourth one was a glittering Amethyst with a dark purple. So pretty…GEEZ! The final one was seriously beautiful. So beautiful, my brain went on lockdown. So blue…it switched to green, then a red-purple…

"I see you take special interest in the one with the Zircon?" Lady Chaetae asked, as the other four staves vanished into thin air. She walked over so stealthily and quietly, she could've given me a heart attack if I hadn't known she was walking in my direction. So un-Annabeth-like, because I'm not Annabeth anymore.

"It's Zircon?" it literally washed my breath away with its beauty. "I'd like to try it," I said, not breaking a glance to Lady Chaetae.

"Its very difficult to master, like the Apatite Staff that belongs to Xanthe," Lady Chaetae picked up the Zircon Staff out of the air and handed it delicately into my hands. It felt light, but perfectly balanced as if it were a sword. It wasn't so heavy, so I could easily point it into the direction I wanted my spells to fire at. It wasn't too light, so I couldn't point it at top speed and have it fly out my hands. The grip my hands had on it was incredible—I swung the staff around, and it never once slipped from my hands.

"Perfect—now let's have you try some mental spells. The more difficult spells are used as vocal spells, for now we'll have you work your brain into concentrating some of your energy to generate a ball of magic, like fire or water, lightning or ice," Lady Chaetae said, "Try picturing the clearest picture of an icicle."

I frowned, trying my best to picture an icicle. My heart wasn't cooperating—it pained me too much to picture water forming into an icicle. Percy did that a couple times…

"I can't," I finally decided after a long minute of imagining an icicle.

"You almost had it," Xanthe pointed to the tiny icicle forming at the tip of the Zircon, "But perhaps Fire will suit you."

"Agreed…Skye, if you will please picture a fire, like a campfire or fireplace; anything that has to do with fire," Lady Chaetae said, folding her arms. I felt tiny beads of sweat form on my forehead. WHOOSH! Then came the crackling of fire…

…I soon lost focus, and the flames faded into nothing.

"I think that you will be a Fire/Poison kind of Sorceress, wouldn't you agree Xanthe?" Lady Chaetae muttered.

"Yeah, that's the biggest flame someone made out of concentration on their first try," Xanthe admitted, her eyebrows practically higher than usual. Like, higher than usual when you raise your own eyebrows, but I doubt that makes any sense.

"Congratulations, Skye! Now, one of my children are calling, so Xanthe, please continue the class without me," and with that, without even allowing Xanthe to reply, Lady Chaetae faded into the light with a smile planted on her thin lips.

"I'm surprised that you didn't destroy the room—we had to repair this place a hundred times because everyone kept firing random stuff around the room," Xanthe said after a moment of an awkward silence. I laughed.

"I am too. Anyway, she said something about continuing the class? I'd like to know more about this sorceress stuff."

"Of course," Xanthe sat down, cross-legged and gestured for me to sit across from her, so I did.

"There are three kinds of sorcerers—one that has the power to control flames and poison, one that has the power to control water/ice and lightning, and the final one, is more of a healing kind of sorcerer, mostly suited for girls. But anyhow, everyone starts off trying each spell. Once you get the hang of it, and you've had at least three classes with Lady Chaetae, she'll decide on what kind of sorcerer you'd rock at. But considering the fact that you raised the biggest flame ever on your first day, I think she'll let you skip the beginner stage, unless you don't want to.

About the mental spells and vocal spells, mental spells are where you concentrate some of your energy into creating what you wanted, like what you just did a minute ago. Vocal spells are more difficult to master—you've got to chant the spell _and_ picture what you want. If you can master Vocal Spells, you can master anything.

In terms of weapons, you just chose one of two weapons that are mandatory if you're a sorcerer. The second weapon is of your choice—a puppet, a magic ball, or a book. Puppets are used to raise an actual puppet and use it to your advantage to defend yourself while you're trying to heal yourself in battle. Puppets can also raise your chance of paralyzing your opponent. A magic ball is used to deflect spells and to picture more easily. Of course you could deflect spells with your staff, but magic balls give you more hope that you'd actually do it successfully. Books give you more spells, more intelligence, more energy, but things like that always come with a price, and that's of lowering your defense even _more_ than originally. You get to choose your weapon once you had exactly twelve classes, and you're well on your way of becoming a _powerful_ sorcerer," Xanthe explained. "I think I covered everything now…"

"Whoa," was all I could say. I chose a good class!

* * *

**AND FINISHED! WOOT WOOT!**

**Next chapter will be explaining Thalia's and Piper's classes with Reith and Granger, most likely combined. I just have special interest in Sorcerers, that's why I made this one a bit longer than usual.**

**In a few chapters, I MIGHT be looking for some OC's, not sure yet. I might use them to be half-siblings of our girls, not sure.**

**Stay tuned for next week! I'm looking for 8 or more reviews until then, meaning I'd like a total of 25 reviews by the time next Saturday comes!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 6: AWESOME!

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

* * *

Chapter 6

AWESOME!

**= [REALLY QUICK, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS :D] =**

Thalia/Gwen's POV

"You might want to walk faster than that, Gwen," Jayden called out from a head of me. Okay, so I admit I'm not the world's fastest walker, but hey, I think I walk at a pretty decent pace. But friends, Jayden over there calls _speed-walking_ his _regular_ walking pace. WHAT? How do you walk so FAST?!

"Why?" I had to quickly jog up to him and his super-walking pace.

"About ten minutes of the actual lesson is spent trying to teach you to walk fast—in order to wield certain swords, you have to be quick, and walking quickly generally helps your speed, according to Lord Reith," Jayden explained. I huffed and attempted to walk the same pace as him, only resulting in me tripping over my un-done shoe laces. Jayden suppressed a chuckle, and I shot a glare in his direction, and he immediately shut up. It's amazing what glares can do once you master them.

"Certain swords?" I asked, shoving my laces into my shoe, and then resuming our walk.

"You'll learn more about it soon; first we got to get you moving to class. Lord Reith usually judges us by our speed and strength—before we choose a sword to wield, it's always unarmed combat first," Jayden said. I nodded, and followed him around the corner and through a doorway. There, stood Lord Reith, fully clad in armor. The room was…about ten times the size of my little bedroom in the academy, with small windows around the room. There were racks of armor of different sizes, and various swords, from curved to straight, to double-edged to wooden. Some looked heavier than others, and some looked like it weighed literally nothing.

"Welcome to the combat room, Gwendolyn. Otherwise known as, the training room for Warriors, eventually evolving into master Swordsmen or Knights," Lord Reith said. Jayden bowed, and I followed, just to be polite. Don't want an angry god of strength on my tail, especially when he's my…_father_. Not like, birth father, but…oh you KNOW what I mean!

"Now, to become…either a Knight like me, or a powerful Swordsmen like Jayden, you must follow my commands. If you don't, it's a matter of life," Lord Reith paused, and at lightning speed, his sword was at my throat. "Or death." Jayden flashed a thumbs-up at me. Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, I'll walk in hoping my head won't be sliced off just because Lord Reith was trying to do something. One false move, and that's certain death.

"We must test your strength," Lord Reith sheathed his sword, "No matter what gender you are; I want all of my children to be strong, powerful, and _unstoppable_." I like how he said that it didn't matter what gender you are. That means I actually have a chance at trying to be awesome at this, and not be overpowered by some dude just because he's a guy, and got more classes than me. I would NOT be a happy Gwen if that happened.

"Jayden, if you will please."

"Yes sir," Jayden saluted, and walked up to me. "Right now, we're testing out how skilled you are in unarmed combat. That will decide what kind of sword you will get."

"Fair enough," I grinned. Jayden gladly grinned back.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. I nodded, and we charged. Probably not the smartest thing ever, but hey, I've done this kind of stuff before, and its simple!

I threw a punch toward Jayden's stomach, but he stepped to the side and elbowed me in the back, sending me face-first into the…oh, I love you mat. Thanks for saving my nose from being injured. I quickly rolled and avoided the kick to the face Jayden sent. Dang, this guy's good! I spent the next precious minutes of my life dodging for dear life, with Jayden sending kicks and punch every second. He barely gave me any time to breathe at least ONCE, but I guess that's the point. Fight until you admit defeat.

And I, Gwen Brooks, will NEVER admit defeat.

So, after saying that mentally, I dodged like a pro and passed through all the hits that meant bruises. Jayden frowned as if this never happened before, which gave me a burst of confidence that I can actually beat this dude. At long last, I caught his fist and cast a kick to his shin, and he kneeled down instinctively. Bingo, just what I wanted. I shoved him over and firmly planted my foot on his chest, both of us panting like dogs on a hot day.

"You're good for a beginner," Jayden said.

"Oh, tell me about it. You're a show-off," I gladly offered him a hand, and he took it. Lord Reith, carefully watching from a corner of the room, clapped.

"Very, _very_ impressive, Gwendolyn, you are the first student to ever successfully pin Jayden down," Lord Reith then smirked, "But I assure you, Jayden was only going easy."

I gaped at him, "_Easy?_ You were going _easy_ on me?" I mocked fake hurt, "Is it because I'm a _girl_?"

Jayden tilted his head back and laughed before saying, "Nope! Always the same, except I'm the winner usually. You're probably the best girl by far. Fair game," Jayden's eyes shun.

"Alright…so normally at this point, I would get you to fight Jayden with a wooden sword, but considering you are quite _stunning_ at unarmed combat, I'll bump you up a level. Time to grab you a sword, shall we?" Lord Reith snapped his fingers, and five swords popped out of thin air.

"Choose one you take the most interest in. Each sword has a different element of Earth, and you will use advantage of that element. Except, in strength-wise, not magic. This one," Lord Reith gestured to the very first one to my left, "Is the _Elucidator_, a pitch-black sword, and you wield and control the dark by this sword. It is very difficult to master, as the sword chooses its master itself, like many others. This next one, _Dark Repulser_, quite similar except you have more power over the dark. The third one is _Lambent Light_, a sword with a magnificent glow, and you control the light with this. Using this sword grants you to move at the speed of light, which is incredibly fast.

This fourth sword is _Wind Fleuret_, a rare sword used for controlling all the winds—North, East, South, and West. You could sweep up anything with this, and no matter how fast the winds are blowing, as long as you wield this sword, you will not budge from your spot. It will also control storms, like lightning bolts and such. The last one, _Karakurenai_, is a Katana used for controlling the Earth. Incredible power, except it will deplete your energy gradually if not learnt to wield properly."

I ignored the _Kara_—whatever—and stared at the _Wind Fleuret_. It sounded _awesome_ and _cool_ and _lightning-ish_. Of course, the _Dark Repulser_ sounded cool too, but…heart aches, hello? They hurt. Suddenly, Lord Reith held out the _Wind Fleuret_ in front of me.

"Try it, you will be amazed with the power it holds," he placed it into my hands as if it were the most delicate thing on Ecagree. The Rapier was thin, but deadly sharp. I held it up and pictured a lightning bolt, and the _Wind Fleuret_ immediately responded with a flash of lightning. When the flash disappeared from sight, it revealed a shocked Lord Reith.

"The _Wind Fleuret_ has found its long lost master…" he mumbled, "Nobody was able to control it as well as you did. Incredible," Lord Reith straightened. "I am being called, Jayden, please, take over."

Jayden nodded and turned to me. "You said you wanted to learn about swords?"

"Ooh! Yes please," I nodded vigorously, practically hopping up and down. Jayden laughed, and started pacing slowly, back and forth.

"Like Lord Reith said, most beginners generally begin at the class _Warrior,_ where they learn how to wield their swords and such, but as you've already learned in your previous life, I guess he's decided that you'll skip that step. Now that you've already found your sword on the first try, which is amazing, I got to admit, Lord Reith will soon teach you how to properly wield it without wearing yourself out. Once you've got that pat down, you move on to the next step, which is picking your next class.

The Swordsmen is one of them. As a swordsman, you continue wielding only a sword, only this time, you get to master _two_ swords instead of one, so it's double the load, but it's definitely worth the time, even if it takes forever to find your next sword. For me, I wield the _Dark Repulser_ and the _Karakurenai_, two of the powerfulness swords out of the elements you could choose from, not to brag.

The Knight class is different, however. You only get to master _one_ sword, and in this class, your defense rises more, as you get to have a shield for protection, and also, as an advantage. The only down side, is that you only have one arm for each offense item, which sucks, and same goes for the Swordsmen class.

These class evolutions happen overtime, once you've got the hang of your current weapon, and it's generally about twelve classes in for most, but since you've skipped the first step, I'd say it's about eight for you, and then you'll take however long you wish for the next step. When that happens, you're well on your way to become whatever you desire," Jayden explained.

Alright, confession time: My jaw was broken. Like it _slammed_ onto the ground, and if you must ask why, I'll tell you why. It's because I'm in awe. My little world is _pure awesome_, hands down, no exceptions.

I wonder how Jade & Skye are doing…

* * *

**There's Thalia's little first class! Next time, which might be Saturday or Thursday, will be Piper's first class as a Ranger! AWESOME! WOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, gotta run—REVIEW PLEEEAEASASSEE AND I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**We're ahead on schedule but WHO CARES! YOU GOT AN UPDATE, AND I'M HAPPY!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7: Wicked!

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them, and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

* * *

Chapter 7

Wicked!

**= [I know some are waiting for the guy's POV since I kind of left you w/a cliffy, but bear with me, here's Piper's class :)] =**

Piper's POV

As I followed Zayn to class, I couldn't help but notice how quietly and stealthily he walked, as if he wanted nobody to hear his footsteps. The steps he took seemed carefully coordinated for some reason…like it was a habit for him. Comparing me to him, I guess you could say my footsteps are pretty dang loud.

"Okay, seriously, could you take quieter footsteps?" Zayn asked, annoyance leaking into his tone of voice. He didn't seem to mean it, but…it kind of sounded like it.

"Sorry," I apologized; attempting to make my feet land on the feet softer, heel first. It sort of worked, but with these Nikes high tops I was wearing, it uh…didn't work as I wanted them to. When Zayn glanced down at my footwear, he raised both eyebrows.

"You should consider wearing flats next time, or any shoes that aren't freaking high like that; ones where you can angle your foot upwards with it being comfortable, and yeah. Flats and sneakers work really well, according to Granger," Zayn said. I cocked an eyebrow; did Granger get any _Lord_ or _Sir_ up front as a sign of respect? "If you're thinking about that respect theme Lord Reith and Lady Chaetae like, Granger doesn't care. You could think of his as Master, Lord, Sir, or just Granger. I prefer Granger or Dad; I don't like being formal," Zayn explained, as if he were reading my mind. Creepy, much?

"Oh," I nodded, before an idea popped into my head. "For today, could I work in socks?"

"Thinking ahead, Dad likes that. That's what he normally asks for when you don't come in the proper footwear. He recommends getting rid of all that….weird stuff you earthlings prefer to wear for style, and stock more up on footwear where you could actually do combat in," Zayn said. That launched our little conversation into another small, comfortable silence.

"So…ranged weapons? He's talking about…bow and arrows, throwing knives, and stuff like that?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my sweater pockets.

"Yep," Zayn replied, "We'll talk more about that kind of stuff later. The complete basic weapon you got to learn about and learn to use is the bow. Normally Dad would also teach new pupils how to craft your own arrows while out of arrows, because you know, arrows in our quivers never last forever."

"That reminds me; I thought you people carried your weapons everywhere you go?"

Zayn shrugged, "Only if we're leaving the building. Other than that, we usually store our weapons away in our rooms or in the weaponry at the back of the academy." I nodded again. So now, I wouldn't have to worry about creeping up on Gwen and her swiping her sword—or whatever weapon she's got—at my neck, slicing clean and my head falling. Glad that it won't happen here.

"In here," Zayn called out as I walked past a door. It just looked like any other door—neat designs were carved into the russet-colored wood. If you looked carefully though, you could spot some designs of people wielding swords, blasting huge balls of energy, or firing countless arrows. They were pretty cool to look at, until Zayn dragged me inside the room.

I stared in awe at the awfully large room—'bout 20 times larger than my little academy bedroom. There were real bushes with thorns in various places of the room, and the floor was actually grassy, surprisingly, considering the fact that we were _inside_ the academy and not _outside_, since you can actually see a couple windows here and there on the walls, carefully disguised as the nature background. Gods, the satyrs back at Camp Half-Blood would absolutely adore this place. _STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM, BAD JADE, BAD!_ I groaned, rubbing the sides of my temple. It would be a _long_ time before I get used to thinking about my life _now, _instead of back _then_.

"Like what you see?" Zayn asked, gesturing to the _room_ around us.

"It's so…nature…" I said with my voice barely audible. Zayn smirked.

"That's our nature. We Rangers, Acrobats, and Sharpshooters are nature lovers. Even though the bow and arrows are the weapons people tend to use for hunting, we only use them to hunt down the monsters that lurk within the forests of Sidon," Zayn replied, "You will learn later; right now, Dad's waiting over there, disguised _again_ as a bush." Zayn pointed over to a bush in the far left corner. I frowned; how could he tell? But then again, Rangers and such probably have _really_ good eyesight, since they work well with ranged weapons. I walked over to the so-called _bush imposter_, attempting to make hardly any noise.

"Sir Granger?" I called out. The bush rustled.

"Dad, we know you're there, come out!" Zayn yelled from a distance. _Meow_. I could practically see Zayn's embarrassed face when we heard that. A small, tabby kitten hopped out from the bushes. Zayn groaned, and I _aww-ed_ since it was _so ADORABLE._ Who doesn't adore kittens? Then in a flash of a blinding light, what stood in place of the kitten was a tall, thin man. _Sir Granger_.

"O-Oh," I bowed quickly, startled. The god chuckled, and grinned, showing some crooked teeth.

"No matter, it's a confusing subject. Anyhow, you are here for your very first class as a Ranger?" Sir Granger asked, walking [just as stealthy as Zayn, even in combat boots] toward the centre of the room. I nodded before following, but stopped in my tracks. Remembering what I had said earlier, I slipped off my shoes and set them aside, then continued my walk to the centre of the room.

"Nah, of course you are! So…first class! First class is always about boring ol' talk and picking your weapon. I got ten minutes on the clock; let's see if I can squeeze the important stuff in, alright? Take your pick," Sir Granger waved his hand, and several bows formed from the air. Each bow was crafted with different kinds of tree bark…there were designs neatly carved in the wood as if the crafter put in a lot of thought into each bow.

Now, unlike the other two, I won't go through the trouble of describing each and every bow. Why, must you ask? Because the designs can't be explained by simple words—you wouldn't find the right words to describe them. I inspected each bow…none were crossbows, but they were actual _bows_.

"You are having trouble?" Sir Granger asked, and chuckled, "Well, this first one is called a _Long Bow_, designed especially for beginners, with their thin but sturdy strings, easy to pull back and release at such speed. This next one," he gestured to a bow shaped oddly; like a backwards _3_ with a curved line at each end, "Is called the _Dwarven Bow_. Powerful damage yet made for the strong. The string is thick and very sturdy, and is very difficult to pull back. This one, is called the _Elven Bow,_ shaped awfully similar to the _Dwarven Bow_, only difference being, is that they were crafted with two different types of wood, by two different species…except, we will talk more about that much later with your two friends. Anyhow, that is the _Elven Bow._ Those three bows are the most basic bows we got. The final two, are made for much more powerful archers—the _Daedric Bow _and the _Dragonbone Bow._ The _Daedric Bow_ is made from many materials that are _very difficult _to obtain, even for me. Careful with the spikes; this bow emits a powerful aroma that may harm someone whom was not chosen to wield this epic weapon. Now, for the _Dragonbone Bow_, it is made from actual dragon bone. Carved by one of our smiths, it's powerful and is sturdy enough to fire even the toughest arrows. Many have attempted to use this bad boy, but have failed. Now…"

I reached out and felt the _Daedric Bow_. It was smooth, colored black and a blood-red…it looked so delicate and easily broken. I glanced at Sir Granger, and he happily passed me some basic arrows. I snatched one and positioned myself to take aim at a target that was hung on one side of the room. I pulled back with such force; it surprised even the God standing in the room. I was taught to shoot arrows with Chiron back at Camp Half-Blood, but…it was slightly hopeless*. Now, this bow gave me so much confidence and energy, I felt as if I could hit a bulls-eye with my eyes closed. My fingers released, and the arrow when soaring through the air, and stuck its head straight into the centre of the target.

"Whoa…" I lowered the bow and my mouth hung open—it was a _miracle_. My very first bulls-eye! Whoop whoop!

"Amazing!" Sir Granger exclaimed, "At last, my efforts to claim the materials have repaid!"

Zayn flashed a grin, "Pretty good on your first try. Did you learn any archery back then?"

"Uh…" I hesitated before answering, "Yes, but I was hopeless. This bow now, it gives me the strength and confidence…it just feels like it was meant for me…for some reason…" I held the bow out at arm's length to admire it.

"Now…a brief explanation about classes before I leave: Zayn has mentioned about Rangers, Acrobats, and Sharpshooters, has he not? Well, assuming he has, Rangers is the basic class, like how Mages are the basic class of Sorcerers, and Warriors is the basic class of the Soldiers and such. Unlike Chaetae and Reith, I will not allow you to skip the beginning class, simply being that you must learn how to walk stealthily without anyone noticing you, and to craft the basic arrows," Sir Granger explained. "Acrobats are not those kinds of Acrobats you find in a silly circus. Acrobats for us are skilled people. They are masters at far-ranged fires, and they can sneak in for the kill with your knife easily, and escape before the foe even realizes you were there, and they often can add in some lightning-fast kicks there. Very quiet steps, and very quick, earning the title _Acrobats_. Sharpshooters are exactly the opposite. They are the experts at close-ranged fires—they are able to pinpoint your head from a far distance, shooting at such accurate speed, they are guaranteed a perfect shot. But their price is that they are vulnerable up close to their opponent, and tend to be not as skilled in their acrobatic skills, unlike the Acrobatics.

"Both classes are able to fire different elemental arrows, and that is where you choose your secondary class and secondary weapon. If you select the Acrobat, your secondary weapon will be a dagger for sneaking up on your foes to attack. If you select the Sharpshooter, your secondary weapon will be twice the selection of elemental arrows. Not going to spoil, but they are pretty dang good."

Sir Granger looked pleased with himself as he finished. "Zayn, if you know that I have missed a couple things, please do tell Jade the rest, as for I, I must run off. Please, teach her how to craft arrows."

"Yes, Dad," Zayn bowed, and Sir Granger vanished.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Okay, I know, I know…you must be anxious as to WHA DA 'ADES 'APPENED TO OUR FAV' DUDES?! Well, stay tuned, because you'll get to know next time!**

**By the way, this chapter might've sucked, but PM me if you want some clearer detailed onto the Ranged classes…if I didn't explain it that well. **

**Most of these ideas I did from research, so the sorcerer stuff came from Final Fantasy because it's awesome, the warrior stuff came from some site I found, and the ranger stuff came from Dragon Nest [the very game I am currently addicted to] and Skyrim [I felt like checkin' out the bows XD]. **

**Sorry if the ranged classes aren't accurate…so…whoops.**

***-I don't know if Piper's actually hopeless with a bow & arrow, but let's just say she is :)**

**So the plots for the next two chapters go like this: **

**Chapter 8: You find out what happened to our favorite dudes ;)**

**Chapter 9: FIRST ½:A bit of fast-forwarding and you learn more about Ecagree and the village of Sidon, because I won't let you go without a proper explanation of this little awesome fantasy universe, A.K.A my world when I tune out of my friends' conversations.**

**SECOND ½: Epic fast-forward?**

**So, now you got some stuff to look forward to!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER & I BEG YOU TO ANSWER:**

_If you had a choice, what class of Ecagree would you choose to be?_

_A Sorcerer, a Warrior, or a Ranger?_

_And what secondary class of that primary class would you choose?_

_Sorcerer = Ice/Lightning, Fire/Poison, Healer_

_Warrior = Swordsmen or Knight_

_Ranger: Acrobat or Sharpshooter_

_Why would you choose that class over the others?_

**And so…**

**Review and answer those questions and you'll get THE FATTEST COOKIE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND I DON'T CARE IF I SOUND LIKE A FREAKING FIVE YEAR OLD!**

**See you later alligators!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8: Events

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean died weeks before the second Giant War against Gaea.

Except...they aren't really _dead_.

They are offered a second chance, to be reborn as a different person.

To be reborn as an adopted child of a god of a non-existent planet called Ecagree.

Taking this second chance, there are to swear an Oath:

To put the past of their previous life behind them and to live as a complete new person.

As their new selves, what happens if they are sent back to Camp Half-Blood on planet Earth on their gods' orders?

They'll definitely see their past boyfriends there, but they can't date them again.

* * *

Chapter 8

Events

Percy's POV

**[CHECK OUT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4 IF YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED]**

The three of us spun around toward the voice. But that was our epic mistake of the day. A monster slashed me in the back, causing me to yell out in pain. _Dang_ that hurt. That's going to leave a mark. The same voice from before chuckled as someone kicked me so I was lying on my back instead of my stomach. It took seconds before Jason and Nico could actually register what just happened. Jason quickly swung his sword at something behind my head.

"Oww…" I groaned, inhaling sharp breaths.

"Here," Nico shoved a piece of ambrosia into my mouth. I swallowed and grinned at the taste. Nico scoffed. "Stop getting all comfortable. C'mon," Nico glanced toward Jason, "JASON! Stop playing patty-cake with the telkhine* and help me get Percy to the infirmary!"

"Hey, I wasn't playing _patty-cake_," Jason muttered, helping me sit up. I put my arms around each of their shoulders and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain. The back of my shirt was soaked, and it probably wasn't the best thing to see right now.

_Where do you think you're going?_ asked a raspy voice. Jason's head spun around, then turned back just as quick.

"Hurry," Jason hissed, "Back into the borders and to the Big House _now_."

"Whoa, what's the hurry man?" Nico questioned.

"Have you not heard that voice? It's—oh forget it, just keep moving Di Angelo," Jason started quickening his pace and I struggled to keep up.

"Nice to know you're hearing voices now, Grace," Nico murmured.

"Says the one who talks to freaking ghosts and the _dead_!" Jason argued. Nico opened his mouth to spit back his epic comeback, but he never got to do it after I kicked them both in the shin, one after the other.

"Shut up and get me to the infirmary, I'm seeing black dots," I said, trying to ignore all the black dots dancing in my vision.

_Such a shame, the great Percy Jackson injured before the war. I expected more,_ hissed the same voice. I quickly pictured a brick wall with all my energy to block out the voice. Unfortunately, I blacked out.

-:- -:- -:-

My eyes shot open. I scanned the room, a few seconds later recognizing it as the infirmary. Jason and Nico were in deep conversation with Chiron, who was in his wheelchair. I attempted to push myself up, but all my strength was drained. I groaned. Never did I ever feel so weak.

"And the dead man awakes," snickered Jason when he noticed me lying there awake. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I said. Chiron wheeled himself over to the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling Percy?" he asked.

"So tired and weak," I replied, turning my head to the side so I could see them better. Chiron nodded.

"Jason has told me that he has heard a voice talking to him in his head. Did you have the same experience?" Chiron questioned. I nodded.

"Annoyed me so much," I muttered. Chiron sighed and leaned back into his wheelchair. Nico put his hands on his hips.

"And I thought _I _was crazy because I talked to the _dead,_" Nico narrowed his dark eyes toward Jason and me.

"You are, no offense," I cracked a grin. Chiron twiddled his thumbs, apparently deep in thought.

"I will call a head-counselor meeting," Chiron informed us, wheeling him out of the room, "Meet in the record room in 10."

Jason and Nico left after Chiron left, leaving me alone, which didn't trouble me, since I wanted to have a few minutes to myself to run through the events that just happened. First, Annabeth goes missing, and that pisses me off _a lot_. Not to mention our favorite Pinecone Face and Beauty Queen gone too. Where the Hades are they? _Annabeth…_my mind eventually shut down, and off I went, to sleep.

* * *

_I was in a cramped room, with a bed off to the side, a wardrobe on the other side, a shelf next to it, and a desk was beside the bed; cramped, but cozy at the same time. A girl sat at the desk with a pencil in hand. I try to say something, but I couldn't move. Great, it's one of those dreams _again_. The girl then stood up with papers in her hand and turned, making no sign of her noticing me in her room—fun, standing inside a girl's room. I took the time to see if I recognized her. Her long, straight black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her side bangs swept to her left. Her tan practically glowed in the moonlight out the window. She wore pajama pants and a tank top—even though I couldn't move, I could feel my face heating up slightly. This was the time where girls don't expect some random stalker dude to be in their room. How unfortunate for this girl._

_Somebody knocked on her door. The girl sighed, but opened the door after standing up from her bed. Another girl, with dark brown hair braided over her shoulder. She was dressed identically to the other. The two were having a quiet conversation, when the girl with the ponytail hastily pulled the other inside and slammed the door. Heavy footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Both girls let out a long breath. The girl with the ponytail gestured for the other to sit on the bed. Since I was standing like, near the bed, I could hear their conversation._

"_You just need to sign down there and then its official," said the one with the braid. _

"_Cool. So sign down there, and I'm an official fire/poison sorceress?" asked the one with the ponytail. _

"_Uh, not quite, next class Lady Chaetae has to bestow the blessing on you," replied the one with the braid. Lady Chaetae? Who's that?_

"_Oh, thanks Xanthe," the black haired girl scribbled something at the bottom and handed the sheet of paper over to the girl named Xanthe, I suppose._

"_No problem. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The door closed, and the black haired girl laid down on her bed after pulling out her hair tie. I awkwardly stood there, glued to the spot. So I used my eyes to look around the room, when something caught my eye. The girl's image flickered, as if she were a projection. _

_She flickered to the image of Annabeth Chase._

_Then it all went black._

* * *

"WAKE UP PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"AAAH!" I yelled, sitting straight up. As I bent my back forwards, I felt something crack, and then the gauze wrapped around my chest suddenly felt warm and wet at the back. I stiffened, the pain spreading through my body until a piece of ambrosia was once again, shoved into my mouth.

"Sheesh, we leave you for five minutes and you're already dozing off," Nico smirked. I shot my best glare at him.

"I was tired," I grumbled, throwing the sheets off the bed and stumbling out, making sure to not _open_ the wound again. Man that sounds nasty.

"Yeah," Nico picked up the sheets and threw them back onto the bed. "Head-counselor meeting happening in thirty seconds—throw on a shirt and hurry up."

I snatched a white shirt and slipped it on while stumbling to the record room at the same time where the meeting was being held. There, all the head-counselors of each cabin were seated; Clarisse, Malcolm [in place of Annabeth], Jason [in place of Thalia], Will, Drew [sadly, in place of Piper], Katie, the Stoll Brothers, Leo, and a bunch of others. I slumped into a chair in between Jason and Leo. Chiron cleared his throat, and all the heads in the room swiveled over to look at Chiron.

"So, as many of you heard, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper have mysteriously disappeared," Chiron began, making eye-contact with everyone. We all began mumbling, until Chiron cleared his throat _again_. "Who was the last person to see at least one of them?"

I raised my hand, along with Nico and Jason.

"_Other_ than those three?"

Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, raised his hand. "I saw Annabeth last about…early yesterday morning. She was doing something, but she wouldn't say one. I think something about architecture or something."

Next up was Drew.

"I saw Piper around the same time. She said she was going to meet that son of Jupiter."

Finally, Clarisse raised her hand.

"That daughter of Zeus was out sending lightning bolts so early in the morning, I had to duel her to make her shut the Hades up," she said gruffly. Oh. So that was Thalia, not Zeus? Whoops, sorry for accusing you Uncle Z.

"Anybody else?" Chiron looked around. Nobody moved a muscle. He nodded. "And I hear of rumors going around about…a voice speaking to all the campers?"

Everybody nodded. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Ah…so it is true…" Chiron cut me off and scratched his scruffy beard.

"What is?" Katie asked. Chiron sighed. I sighed. I guess I'll confront him about my dream later.

"Children, I believe that the voice was of Gaea's. It's time to get in the arenas; the war is approaching, because Gaea is declaring war."

* * *

**Oooh! Interesting! **

**Different events occur in this chapter, eh?**

**Percy getting injured, then in his dream, he sees Xanthe and the mystery girl, which I'm sure you all figured as Skye, a.k.a Annabeth, and kids, WAR IS BEING DECLARED!**

***—that how you spell Telkhine?**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**NOTHING OWNED BUT ECAGREE, THE GODS OF ECAGREE, AND THE OC'S XANTHE, ZAYN, AND JAYDEN.**

**[END DISCLAIMER]**

**And…this isn't the longest chapter ever, but I was trying to make it as long as possible without being tempted to change POV'S. **

**Now, Chapter 9!**

**First ½ will mostly be about the village, so there's going to be some fast forwarding. Second half, depending on how long the first half is, it may either be put as the tenth chapter or a really long chapter 9, with the EPIC FAST-FORWARD BUTTON!**

**Also, I might start up another story, based off of the AWESOMELY WRITTEN BOOK **_**Between Shades of Gray**_**, following the plotline and all, except with PJO characters and different locations and such.**

**And…it'll be the story where the readers are guiding the whole thing around. You'll understand once I actually post it and think of a stupid title for it.**

**I've been trying to not copy it straight out of the book, but there are some phrases where I just can't put it into my own words. Like the…OH NO SPOILERS FOR YOU! NUH-UH!**

**Credits to Ruta Sepetys for creating that book!**

**ANYHOW—**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED; THIS IS YOUR GIFT FOR REACHING MY GOAL WITHIN A WEEK! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Review, you'll get another chapter, and any ideas?**

**:D**


End file.
